


Nie do pomyślenia

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Caranthir i Haletha





	Nie do pomyślenia

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji Fikaton na forum literackim Mirriel.

**Nie do pomyślenia**

Przybyli na jego ziemie wymęczeni atakami Nieprzyjaciela. Z początku nie zorientował się, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znaleźli i jak desperacko potrzebowali pomocy. Pospieszył z odsieczą w ostatnim momencie, by ocalić resztę osady przed zagładą.

I tam, pomiędzy niedobitkami Haladinów, trafił na nią. Nie znał jej, lecz z mieczem u boku i dumą w oczach zdała mu się pokrewną duszą. Ta dziewczyna, choć w jego oczach młoda, potrafiła zadbać o swoich ludzi, wiedziała, czego chce i tym zyskała jego szacunek. Fascynowała go, bardziej niż byłby skłonny przyznać.

A ona odmówiła mu, choć przecież zaoferował jej opiekę i bogate ziemie dla jej ludu. Gniewał się i wściekał, lecz nie wrócił powtórzyć swej propozycji; nie zamierzał się do tego zniżać. Pozwolił jej odejść, gdyż nie do pomyślenia było, by on, jako elf, wiązał się w jakikolwiek sposób z Młodszymi Dziećmi Iluvatara.

Dekady później, gdy dotarły do niego wieści o córce Thingola, która złączyła swój los ze śmiertelnikiem, niejeden raz złapał się na tym, że wracał myślą ku Halecie. Jej lud odszedł na zachód, jej samej nie było już pośród żywych, a tymczasem córka Meliany udowadniała, że nie istniało dla niej niemożliwe. Jemu zaś pozostało tylko zastanawianie się, czy mogło być inaczej.

 


End file.
